The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Eryngium plant, botanically known as Eryngium planum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunny Jackpot’.
The new Eryngium was discovered by the Inventors in a controlled environment in Rijnsburg, The Netherlands, in July, 2005, as a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Eryngium planum cultivar Blue Dream, not patented. The new Eryngium was observed as a single plant from within a population of plants of the cultivar Blue Dream. The selection of this plant was based on its unique variegated foliage.
Asexual reproduction of the new Eryngium by cuttings in a controlled environment in Rijnsburg, The Netherlands since July, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Eryngium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.